midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Triangle
Triangle (also known as Triangle XYZ) is a band formed by AIP. They debuted on March 7th, 2017. Members Current Team A (2019-2020): Momo, Momoko, Kurumi S, Ruru, Nanami. Team B (2019-2020): Hikaru, Marie, Rena, Ryo, Mei, Ono. Past Leadership History 2016-2018 On January 9th, 2016 AIP opened an audition for a new girl group. On March 1st, 2017 the 1st generation of Triangle was introduced. Rise was named Leader and Kame was named Sub Leader. All members of the 1st generation were also previous trainees under other companies prior to the audition. March 7th, 2017 1st single: My Life Is Not A Show * Rise, Kame, Kurumi, Kana. June 11th, 2017 2nd single: Blue Butterfly * Rise, Kame, Kurumi, Kana. September 15th, 2017 3rd single: Climb * Rise, Kame, Kurumi, Kana. December 19th, 2017 4th single: Untouched Love * Rise, Kame, Kurumi, Kana. March 23rd, 2018 5th single: Wait A Moment * Rise, Kame, Kurumi, Kana. June 27th, 2018 6th single: Do you Understand * Rise, Kame, Kurumi, Kana. On July 3rd, 2018 the 2nd generation was introduced. September 29th, 2018 7th single: Pretty Girl * Rise, Kame, Kurumi, Kana, Momo (First), Hikaru (First), Rion (First), Marie (First), Momoko (First). December 1st, 2018 Kurumi S, Marina, and Rena were introduced as the 3rd generation. December 30th, 2018 8th single: Feels Like Not A Day Has Passed ' * Rise, Kame, Kurumi, Kana, Momo, Hikaru, Rion, Marie, Momoko. 2019-2020 March 1st, 2019 9th single: '''The Ability To Go On ' * Rise, Kame, Kurumi, Kana, Momo, Hikaru, Rion, Marie, Momoko, Kurumi S (First), Marina (First), Rena (First) Ryo (First), Mei (First), Ruru (First). On April 8th, 2019 Ono and Nanami had joined the group as 4th generation members. It was also announced at this time that the group would be working as a whole and in two teams for more promotions starting then. Rise and Kame at this time were both considered leaders. July 6th, 2019 Team A 1st single: 'Blooming Wind ' * Rise (Captain), Kana, Momo, Momoko, Kurumi S, Marina, Ruru, Nanami. July 13th, 2019 Team B 1st single: '''Our Own Way * Kame (Captain), Kurumi, Hikaru, Rion, Marie, Rena, Ryo, Mei, Ono. October 12th, 2019 Team A 2nd single: Good Days * Rise (Captain), Kana, Momo, Momoko, Kurumi S, Marina, Ruru, Nanami. October 17th, 2019 Team B 2nd single: You! * Kame (Captain), Kurumi, Hikaru, Rion, Marie, Rena, Ryo, Mei, Ono. January 2nd, 2020 Team A 3rd single: I Know You~ * Rise (Captain), Kana (LAST), Momo, Momoko, Kurumi S, Marina, Ruru, Nanami. January 7th, 2020 Team B 3rd single: Into the Future * Kame (Captain), Kurumi (LAST), Hikaru, Rion, Marie, Rena, Ryo, Mei, Ono. April 20th, 2020 Team A 4th single: A Girl ' * Rise (Captain), Momo, Momoko, Kurumi S, Marina (LAST), Ruru, Nanami. April 22nd, 2020 Team B 4th single: '''The Next Dance ' * Kame (Captain), Hikaru, Rion, Marie, Rena, Ryo, Mei, Ono. On June 17th, 2020 Rise and Kame announced they would be graduating from Triangle and AIP at the start of 2021. At the announcement they announced as well that the group would go back to focusing more as a whole rather than two teams. August 10th, 2020 Team A 5th single: 'Cuddles ' * Rise (Captain), Momo, Momoko, Kurumi S, Ruru, Nanami. August 17th, 2020 Team B 5th single: '''Hold Me Close * Kame (Captain), Hikaru, Rion (LAST), Marie, Rena, Ryo, Mei, Ono. December 1st, 2020 10th single: 'Away With Wind; Self-Aware; Love Circle. ' * Rise (LAST), Kame (LAST), Momo, Hikaru, Marie, Momoko, Kurumi S, Rena, Ryo, Mei, Ruru, Ono, Nanami. 2021- On January 2nd, 2021 Rise and Kame graduated from Triangle. Momo was named the groups next leader. Hikaru and Marie were named the sub leaders.